Sailor Star
by Lady-Raini
Summary: A new scout had appeared, and aparently she knows who the scouts really are just by looking at them. A new evil surfaces trying to control the universe all over again.
1. A new life in Tokyo

Prologue:

Our mighty hero's, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts have finally come to peace. After fighting against Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, Alan and Ann, the Negamoon, Heart Snatchers, and Dream Catchers. Their social lives were now at peace.

Darien Shields, Tuxedo Mask had asked Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, to marry him once she got out of High School.

So now it has been three years, and the five Sailor Scouts; Sailor Moon, Serena Tsukino, Sailor Mercury, Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mars, Raye Hino, Sailor Jupiter, Lita Kino, Sailor Venus, Mina Aino were now in their Junior year at Crossroads High School.

We begin our story with Lily Blake, the younger sister of Rita Blake. Lily has been in London with her father, Mark Blake, ever since she was five years old. Rita, on the other hand, had not been able to see her sister much... until now.

Lily's father had decided to move back to Tokyo, Japan to see Rita and start a new life ever since his last girlfriend had tried to hurt him and Lily.

Lily looks like Rita, but she has strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes. Lily's mother, Caroline Blake, had strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes while Mark Blake has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Rita has brown hair and blue eyes.

Lily and her father are now on the plane to Tokyo, Japan and the plane is about to touch down.

Chapter 1 : A new life in Tokyo

As Lily looked around the plane, she watched everyone sleep. It was 4:39 a.m. in the morning and we are almost to Tokyo, Japan thought Lily.

She had lived here in Tokyo when she was five, but her dad had divorced her mom and he took her to London with him. She hardly ever got to see her older sister, Rita, or her mom.

One of her friends Mina Aino had moved to Tokyo three years ago, and they have kept in touch. She didn't even tell her that she was moving to Tokyo. But, she has decided she would surprise her when she started to go to her High School. Crossroads High School.

Mina had told her it was fun being in high school here, but she also said that they wore uniforms. At that Lily had made a weird face and moaned. At 5:00 she heard and felt the plane land. She leaned over and woke her father up.

"Dad, wake up. The plane has landed," Lily said softly.

Mr. Blake started to moan and mumble about not enough sleep.

They stood up and got off the plane. They went to the pick up luggage area and picked up their luggage. They walked to the front where they called a cab.

The cab drove them to the apartment building where Mr. Blake had set up a meeting to finish the ownership papers.

They got out of the cab with their bags and went into the building. They went to the front desk, got their key, and went upstairs to the apartment where the meeting was.

They opened the door and saw that all of their belongings that was from their old house in London was already here.

They put their luggage down and went into the kitchen where the realistate agent was waiting for the both of them.

"Mr. Blake, as you can see we have already brought all of your things so you don't have to go get them," said the man.

"Thank you Mr. Robert, I really appreciate it," said Mr. Blake.

"Well I think it is time to finish the papers so this apartment can be yours and your daughters," says Robert while getting the papers out.

Mr. Blake walked to the counter and took the pen that Robert had and signed the contract.

Robert said goodbye and left. Lily and her father picked a room and started to put all of their belongings into the rooms.

By 7:30 at night, their apartment was cleaned and everything was in order.

As Lily looked around her new room, she started to search her desk for her address book.

Lily wrote down Mina's address on a piece of paper and stuck it into her bag, which had her schoolbooks and pens.

She went into the bathroom and searched the cabinet for her bubble bath things. She turned the water faucet on and made sure it was hot. Then she put the plug down and poured her lavender bath salts and the bubble bath foam into the tub.

Lily stripped down and wrapped a towel around her body. She turned the water off and took the towel off placing it onto the toilet seat.

She slowly stepped into the tub sitting down. She sighed with relief as her muscles unwound and relaxed. Lily took her lavender soap and washrag and started to rub it together. She washed her body and made sure her body smelled like lavender.

She took her shampoo and scrubbed her hair really well. She rinsed her hair out and put conditioner into it making sure it was soft and glistened in the light.

Lily rinsed her hair out and unplugged the tub while standing up. she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body.

She stepped out of the tub and walked to her room. She walked to her drawer and picked a navy blue bikini style underwear and slipped into it.

She looked into her drawer and put a navy blue tank top and matching shorts on that had gemstones on them.

She took a ponytail and a brush and went into the bathroom. She took her blow dryer out and blow-dried her hair until it was dry and straight.

Lily took the ponytail and put her hair in a low ponytail. She went into the kitchen, and she saw her dad ordering dinner on the phone.

She went over to the cabinet and took a glass out and filled it with water. She took a sip of water and leaned against the counter.

After her dad got off the phone, he turned to her. "Lily, I ordered some food and it will be here in twenty minutes," he said.

She just nodded her head. She went into the living room and sat down taking the remote into her hand turned the television on.

Twenty minutes later, the food arrived and Lily and her father sat down at the table and started to eat.

After dinner, Lily went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and took the ponytail out and brushed her hair.

She walked into her room and looked at the clock, it read 9:30 p.m. She set her alarm and turned the light off. She went back over to her bed and laid down pulling the covers cover her. She fell asleep fifteen minutes later.

_I looked around me and saw a forest. Where am I? I though. I saw no one nor heard anything, but fog and forest. I heard a tree branch break and I turned in that direction and saw a shadowed figure walking toward me. The figure walked into the light and stopped. It was a handsome man with a built body. He only had on pants. He eyed me up and down and smiled. He kept staring at me. I tried to talk to him, but he couldn't hear me. He turned and ran off laughing._


	2. Starting School

Arthors Note: Hey Guys! I know longggggggg update I'm really sorry. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Its probably gonna be awhile till I update what with school and work >. I do so much after school I think I might die. Anyways, R&R for a short while. When I get more free time I will try to update once more.

Starting School

The next morning, Lily awoke when she heard her alarm go off. She got up and yawned. She went into her bathroom and took her pajamas off.

She turned the water on then the shower faucet. She stepped into the hot shower and felt the water beat down upon her head and neck.

She washed her body and her hair. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped out of the tub and walked into her room. She went to her dresser and pulled out a white pair of bikini style underwear and white bra.

As she put deodorant on, she want into her closet and put on a short blue ruffle skirt and a white top.

She put on black shoes with white socks. Mina had told her the colors. She left her room grabbing her keys and bag.

She walked into the kitchen and put her bag on the table.

She searched the fridge and pulled out the milk. She went into the pantry and got a box of cereal. She placed the milk and cereal onto the counter. She took a bowl and spoon out and poured the cereal and milk into a bowl.

Lily put the cereal and milk away and started to eat her breakfast. After she finished her breakfast, she looked at the clock. It read 6:32 a.m.

She got up and washed her bowl and spoon. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She checked herself in the mirror and left the bathroom.

She walked back to the kitchen and picked her bag and keys up. She walked toward the door and left.

She walked down the hall and into the elevator. She pushed the button for the first floor. When the elevator doors opened, she walked out of the elevator and walked outside.

She walked to the street and took a right to the bus stop. After about ten minutes of waiting, the bus finally arrived. The doors opened and she stepped into the bus.

She put a few coins in the money slot and walked to a empty seat. After a few more minutes, the bus closed its doors and moved ahead. Five minutes later, the bus stopped in front of Crossroads High School.

She got off the bus, and walked up the walkway to the school. As she walked between the gate and front doors, she felt eyes looking at her.

She ignored the stares since she was used to it as she walked into the building. She looked around and saw a sign that read 'Main Office,' She walked over to the door and went inside. She walked up to the front desk and waited.

The assistant put the phone down and smiled. "Hello, welcome to Crossroads High School. Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes I am new here in town, and I wanted to enroll myself into this school. If it is alright." says Lily softly.

"Alright," says the lady while smiling. "Here are the papers. Do you want to go to class today or tomorrow?" says the lady while handing Lily the papers.

"Well, I would like to start class as soon as possible." says Lily.

Lily took a pen and filled out the papers. After 20 minutes, she handed the papers back to the lady. "Here you go. I hope I did it right." says Lily.

The lady takes the papers except one and puts them into a folder that now had her name on it. "Take this paper to the counselors office, the counselor Mrs. Rumeki will be your counselor if you need anything, just ask her." says the lady.

Lily took the paper and her things and left. She went into the hall and saw students walking past her to their classes.

She started to get confused. She walked forward a few paces, and looked around.

"Do you need help?" says a husky voice from behind her.

She whirled around, and looking into the eyes of a handsome man. He had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes and his body was well built, that she could see. He reminded her of her dream.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you." he said smiling at her. "My name is Mark Johnson. What's yours?" he asked.

"I'm Lily Blake. And I am registering into the school, and I need to look for the counselors office." she says a little shy.

He nodded his head. "I'll show you the way if you like." he said.

"That would be wonderful." she said serenely.

Mark turned around and started walking. She followed him. When they reached the door to the office, he turned to her. "Maybe I will see you later." he said.

She nodded her head and watches him leave. She goes into the office and walked toward the desk. "Excuse me ma'am, but I'm here to see Mrs. Rumeki." she says politely.

"Oh yes, you must be Lily Blake." says the older woman.

Lily nods her head and hands the paper to the woman. The older woman takes the paper and she goes into a office where a middle aged woman sat doing paper work. "Mrs. Rumeki, you have a new student who is signing in to the school." said the lady.

"Send her in Mary." says Mrs. Rumeki while looking up.

Lily picks her things up, and walking into the office after Mary had given her the papers back. She sits down into one of the chairs and looks at Mrs. Rumeki.

"Welcome to Crossroads High. Where did you go to school last?" asked Mrs. Rumeki.

"Well, I've lived in London since I was five, and I went to London High School." says Lily.

"That's wonderful! Now here is your schedule and everything. If you ever need me just come to me. Alright?" she asked.

Lily nodded her head and stood up taking her schedule. She turns and leaves the office.

Arthors Note: Okay, time to review! Just click that small button. Thank you to my 2 reviewers on this story! You make me so happy that I have fans! I am also planning on putting up my own original work on I think it was so please read that also. I have written the story down up to 12 chapters, but not onto my computer >. When I get more time, I will do so many hours of typing I know my hand will fall off >. oh well. Click that little button down here and please review! Love ya lots!


	3. ReMeeting Mina

**Authors Note:** Heya! I'm back! And with a new chapter. I am terribly sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys like this new chappie! I have decided on putting my originals on I'm still going by the same name, so keep an eye out on my originals!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Sailor Moon,so dont sue me!

**Re-meeting Mina**

As Lily left the office, she looked at her schedule and turned right heading toward her Algebra 2 class.

When she got there, she knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and a serene looking middle aged woman stood there. "Oh! You must be the new student Mrs. Rumeki had told me about. I'm Mrs. Stella and I'll be your Algebra 2 teacher." says Mrs. Stella.

Lily looked at her and got confused at how she knew already. Mrs. Stella saw Lily's face and pointed to the phone. "Oh." says Lily understanding now.

"Come in." says Mrs. Stella. Lily walks into the room and everyone becomes quiet. "Class, we have a new student. This is..."

A voice answers in a huge shriek. "LILY BLAKE!" screams the girl.

Everyone turns to the person who yelled, and Lily gets excited, because it was none other than Mina Aino, her best friend.

"Mina! Oh my god! How have you been?" says Lily while walking toward her.

Mina had stood up and they embraced. "Great! And you? Why didn't you tell me you were moving here?" she asked.

"To surprise you and I'm fine." she said to Mina.

"Well girls, I see that you two know each other." says Mrs. Stella. "Lily, take a seat beside Mina, but if I hear you two talking while I'm teaching then I will have to move you." she says.

"Yes ma'am." says Lily while sitting down.

Lily and Mina looked at each other and grinned. Lily looked to the front and started to wait for Mrs. Stella to begin the lesson.

Ten minutes later, Lily was working on her Algebra 2 worksheets and she finish them fast. (Is that possible? Oh wait, that's what I do . Lol. Sorry. Back to the story!)

The bell rang later on that day, and Lily and Mina went outside to sit beneath a huge oak tree. As they ate their lunch, four other girls walked up to them. One was a tall brunette with dark green eyes and her hair up in a high pony-tail. Another girl had long raven black hair and dark eyes. The second to last was a little shorter than the one with black hair. She had long blonde hair up in odangos and blue eyes. The last girl had short blue hair and blue eyes. They walked over, and sat down beside Mina.

"Hey Mina!" says the blonde.

"Hey Serena, Lita, Amy, and Raye." says Mina.

"Lily, this is Serena, Lita, Amy and Raye. They're the friends I made three years ago." she says while pointing to each of them.

A meow was heard, and the six girls turned around to see two cats, a white one and a black cat with crescent moons on their foreheads.

"Artemis!" Mina says while picking up the white cat.

"Luna!" Serena also says while picking up the black cat.

Both the cats had turned to Lily and started to stare at her. Lily had felt the cats staring at her, and she turned her head to give them a staring contest. After a minute, the three of them had not even blinked at all. Another minute passed and Artemis blinked. Luna looked exhausted from staring. A minute later, Luna blinked and meowed at losing.

Lily and the other girls started laughing. Then there was a mew that didn't come from Luna or Artemis. Lily turned her head and saw a black cat with a silver star on its forehead. "Here kitty, kitty." says Lily while holding out her hand.

The cat walked up to her slowly and sniffed her hand for her scent. Then the cat walked into her lap and sat down purring hard.

Lily smiled and scratched the cat behind the ears. As she did so, she got a memory relapse. Ten minutes later, she looked down at the cat. "Meteor is her name." she said.

The girls just look at her, but Luna and Artemis look at Meteor. The end of lunch bell rang and Luna, Artemis, and Meteor walked over to the tree and sat. The girls picked their things up and went to class.

"Well, Luna, Artemis. Its been a long time." says Meteor.

"We had a feeling that it was you Meteor." says Luna.

"What Luna? Are you jealous that I might take Arti here?" says Meteor with a smirk on her face.

At that, Luna blushed and gets angry. "Say what you want Meteor. I don't care." Luna says. Then turns and walks away.

The second bell rang and Lily sat down in her new chair in her English 3 class.

At the end of school, Lily and the other girls walked over to the arcade. When they got inside, Andrew walked over.

"Hey girls!" he said waving for them to come over.

The girls walked over to him and sat on the chairs.

"Who's this?" he asked eyeing Lily. He smiled at her.

"This is Lily Blake and she just moved here from London." Mina says.

"Blake! Are you Rita's sister?" asked Andrew getting excited.

"Yes, I am. Do you know her?" says Lily.

"Know her? She's my girlfriend! She's told me about her having a sister named Lily." says Andrew becoming happier and happier.

Lily and Andrew talked for about an hour when Rita walked in. Rita saw Andrew and the other girls and she smiled. When she saw Lily, her eyes went wide.

"Lily!" says Rita walking over to her.

Lily turned around to see her sister and she grins. "Hey sis! How have you been?" she asks.

"Great! And you? You and Dad didnt even tell me you were moving here." says Rita.

"Good, and sorry about not telling you. We wanted to surprise you." says Lily.

About an hour later, Lily stood up and grabbed her bag. "I gotta go home and make dinner. Mina, if you and the other girls want to come over here's my address." says Lily while handing Mina the paper.

Serena had looked at Lily when she said the word 'dinner.' Lily turned and left the arcade.

**Authors Note:** Well there ya go! R&R for me! I took too long because of jobs. I'm trying to get a job to pay for my beautiful black truck which I adore! Thank you sooooooooooo much to my reviewers! I am currently thinking about writing a story where if you the readers would like to be in please say so in a review so I can get this done. Its topic is still undecided so if you have suggestions I am all ears! Please Review!


	4. Authors Apology!

**Authors Note**:

Hey all I'm terribly sorry about the wait, it's just I've been extremely busy and I really want to type, but I never get a chance! So please bear with me until then. I truly hope that I can have a day to myself this weekend to just type a storm for all of you! Thank you for being so patient with me!


	5. Sailor Star is born

**Authors Note**: Hey all!! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but here it is!!! I think that when I reach chapter 12, that will be the end of this story and on to the sequel. I think that when I am finished, I'm going to totally redo the whole thing so it will look a whole lot better than it does now so please bear with me for a while. And on to Chapter 4 !!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, But I do own Sailor Star.

Chapter 4: Sailor Star is born!!

As Lily was walking to the grocery store to get some ingredients, she thought she heard someone scream out for help. Lily turned and walked over to where the scream had come from. Her hand had already pulled her cell phone out of her bag.

As she turned a corner, she saw a little girl no older than the age of seven being cornered by what looked to be a monster. Lily looked around her and saw a few bricks lying around. She picked a brick up about to throw it. "Hey! Leave her alone you bully!!" exclaimed Lily while throwing the brick at the monster.

The monster turned around and growled at her. "Stupid human! Who do you think you are going against me! I am Kasayu the greatest youma to Kanriu!" While he was still glaring at her, he began to charge at her grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall holding her in place her feet dangling above the ground.

Lily's right hand that held her cell phone opens slowly and the phone slowly drops to the ground. Her eyes were shut tight as her hands flew up to her throat to stop the monster from choking her to death. That's when she felt her anger boil to the top. She opened her mouth to talk. "ENOUGH!!" She cried out as a strange and golden aura surround her body forming a symbol on her forehead. It was a brilliant star that shone with such ferocity that the monster had to close it's eyes as it's hands began to simmer and smoke while holding her throat and he yelped in shock has he dropped her for when he held her, his hand began to burn.

"What are you?!" He cried out.

After being dropped, she looked up the symbol still burning brightly upon her head as her eyes slanted slightly in a glare. "You tried to hurt a little girl and myself and I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" she cried out in a rage. From above them was Meteor looking down then jumping beside Lily only to have a small golden brooch in her mouth.

"Lily! Here, take this and shout Eternal Star Power!" yelled the cat as her eyes widened in shock as the brooch was placed in her open hands.

"Meteor? But, you can talk! Cat's aren't supposed to talk!" Lily says a little confused.

"Just say it," shouted Meteor with a bit of a growl in it.

"Uh, alright. Eternal Star Power!" Lily cried out while jumping into the air with a brilliant gold light surrounding her body encasing her with silver stars along her arms, legs and body.

When the light faded, there stood Sailor Star. She now had on golden high heel boots that went to her knees, elbow length gloves, and her bodice and skirt were not attached together so that it would show a good five inches of her flat stomach. Instead of having sleeves on the bodice it was cut short so that it was hidden. The silver ribbons on her back went down to her knees. Unlike Sailor Moon, she had a golden star with a small stone set in the middle of her forehead. Star earrings hung from her ears and in her hand stood a silver and gold staff with a large star with wings and a large gem atop it.

Her eyes burned with anger. "How dare you hurt innocent people! I am Sailor Star guardian of the universe and protector of everyone," she cried out with a passion so fierce it burned.

"A Sailor Scout! I should have known a pesky brat like you would appear. You shall not live long to see your scouts at all!" Kasayu roared.

"Lets see you try! Star Eruption!" she cried out slamming her staff hard onto the ground sending a large crack straight to the youma sending him falling to thedepths of the earth and forever be locked away.

After defeating the youma and sealing the ground, she walked over to the little girl and checked her pulse. After seeing that she was alive, she picked the child up but stopped short as a voice echoed through the alley.

"Hold it right there Negascum! I shall not let you pass if you think you can take an innocent girl from her family! For I am Sailor Moon," cried the sailor from atop the buildings.

Sailor Star smirked before rolling her eyes just to notice the scouts jump from the building and striking a pose blocking her way out.

"I am Sailor Mercury!" she cried.

"Sailor Mars," cried the fire vixen.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter said her arms crossed with lightning circling around her.

"And I am Sailor Venus," Venus said.

"And we are the Sailor Scout!" they cried out together.

Sailor Star rolled her eyes once more and took a couple steps before lightning struck the ground in front of her and her eyes began to blaze in anger.

"Stupid girls! I know who you are! And I want to know why you would hurt me even though I saved this childs life!" Sailor Star said growling angrily.

"You are a fool Negascum if you think we will believe you!" Venus said.

"I see this is how you really are Mina! Thank for being a friend," Star said rounding on her in an instant.

The scouts suddenlt became confused. Until the golden light appeared around Star suddenly then faded as if it hadn't been there at all. Lily looked at them as the girls detransformed and stood shocked their mouths open slightly as if they were about to catch a fly.

"But. . . but how?" Mina asked.

"Well girls, this is my doing," Meteor said appearing beside Lily.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I am Meteor, loyal guardian to Sailor Star," Meteor said while bowing her head and extending her leg some as if in a bow.

"Meteor, lets go. We need to find this child's family," Lily said softly while looking at the girl and noticing that she had awoken.

"Mommy?" the child asked her eyes clearly still dazed and blurry.

"No sweety, but can you tell me your name?" Lily asked gently.

"It's Lisa. What's yours? And where's my mommy?" Lisa asked her eyes slightly watering.

"I'm Lily and I was going to take you to your mommy if you could tell me where you live," Lily said serenely.

"Okay, I believe you because you seem like a very sincere lady, and I live on twenty-third maple avenue," she said.

Smiling softly, Lily placed the child on her feet and felt a small tug seeing the little one grab her hand smiling up to her in a goofy sort of way. The two girls walked past the others with Meteor following in their footsteps. About ten minutes laterm they arrived at Lisa's home. Lisa let go of her new friends hand and ran up to the door.

When she reached the door, she noticed that it was locked. She turned around her eyes slightly watering as she pointed to the doorbell since she was too small to reach it. Lily smiled and pressed the little button hearing a soft ring of chimes. After a couple of minutes passed, they heard a snick of the lock and the door opened to reveal a middle aged man in a sort of tight tuxedo.

"Mistress Lisa, welcome home. Your mother and father are looking for you. They are residing in the living area at the moment," the man said gently while bowing.

The child turned grabbing Lily's hand and began to pull her to another room. "Come meet my mommy and daddy," she said her eyes full of childish wonder.

The entered the living area and Lily's eyes widened in wonder at the glorious pieces of art, grand piano, large fireplace, and shelves full of books ranging from all sorts of novelists. She then noticed a small calico kitten playing with a piece of yarn atop a womans lap who seemed content as she read a novel held in her delicate hands.

"Mommy, daddy, this is my friend Lily. She saved me from a bad man and brought me home," the child said as she rushed to her mother.

"Oh Lisa, darkling. How did you get in trouble?" the mother asked holding the child close to her as if she hadn't seen her in years.

"I was walking and someone grabbed me," she said then looked at Lily. "Then I saw Lily and she threw things at him and then everything went black. Then when I awoke, she was holding me and arguing with her friends."

"Is this true?" the mother asked.

"Yes ma'am it's true. I had heard Lisa scream and when I got there she was being attacked so I got the mans attention to me and I called the cops," she said.

"We are very grateful that you save our precious daughter. What can we do to reapy you?" the father asked.

"I can not ask for anything," she said. "I'm just happy that Lisa can be with her family."

The father stood up and walked over putting something into her hand. "This is just a token of our appreciation," he said gently.

Lily opened her hand and noticed he had given her 150,000 yen. "But I couldn't possibly accept this!" she exclaimed trying to give it back.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

Lisa looked at her. "Will you come over and play with me sometime?" the child asked.

"Sure, why not?" Lily said as she turned leaving the home thinking of what had just gone on in the past hour.

AN: And there you have it. Chapter four! I know its been forever since I last updated, but I've been extremely busy and my computer had to be rebooted three times and all the stories lost!! I was extremely pissed off. I tried to save them on a disk but it didn't work. And again soon I have to reboot again because my comp is extremely slow. anyways please review.


	6. A new friend

Authors note: yeah, I know its been over a year since I updated, but hey I have written up to chapter 12 and I've been so busy what with school. I'm now in college, and I have a lot more time on my hands, besides the fact of homework which is killing me. Anyways enjoy the chapter, and this is a reminder, I will be rewriting the story when I finish posting it all up. I wrote this over five years ago so it sounds pretty bad to me right now but I wanted to post it up for everyone. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own Lily Blake though.

Sailor Star

Chapter 5: A new friend.

When Lily got outside, she started to walk to the grocery store. Once there, she went and bought angel hair pasta, chicken, red bell peppers, a red onion, mushrooms and fresh artichoke. Heading toward the door after paying for them, she began to hum a little tune.

Once at the door, she began to walk out when she bumped into someone making her fall and her bag dropped from her hands. Lily looked down and saw the mess. When she reached for the chicken box, a hand reached down and touched the box at the same time she did.

She then looked up into the eyes of a handsome man. She felt her cheeks redden slightly and she looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm Darien Shields. Is there anyway I can help you? Maybe buy you new groceries to replace the ones I damaged?" he asked.

Lily stood up after picking her items up and putting them into the bag again. "That's alright, I gotta go. See you later," she said and turned walking past him when he took her hand.

"At least let me give you a ride to your house. It's the least I could do," he said.

Lily turned her head and looked at him. "Alright," she said nodding her head.

Darien and Lily left the store and walked over to a red corvette. After unlocking the doors, the two got into the car and put their seatbelts on and Darien started the car. Placing it into reverse, he drove the car out of the parking lot. After awhile, he pulled along side an apartment building. He then turned to look at Lily. "Where do you live?" he asked her in curiosity.

"Here," she said.

Darien nodded. He then pulled his car into the parking lot, and the two got out. They walked back over to the building and walked into the elevator. Lily looked into the bag and checked the vegetables to see if they were smashed. The elevator then opened to the 7th floor, and they walked out. Darien walked to her left, and they walked down the hall. Finally, they reached apartment 712 and 707. Darien put his key into the 707 door and Lily gasped.

"You live across from me!" she said amazed as she put her key into 712.

"You too. If you need anything, just ask," he said softly before turning and going into his home.

Lily nodded and went inside her home also. She kicked her shoes off, and went into the kitchen. After taking putting groceries on the counter, she looked over at the clock noticing that it was five thirty-eight. Lily then began to work on dinner. After putting the peal together, and the pasta in a pot of boiling water, she then made a pot of chamomile tea. Fifteen minutes later, she tossed the chicken and vegetables into the pasta and stirred it all together. The door bell rang, and she went over to it and opened it. She was greeted by five faces.

"Hey Lily, we're sorry about earlier," Mina said.

Lily smiled serenely. "It's ok," she said.

Suddenly there was a squeal and everyone turned to look at Serena. "You live across from Darien!" Serena said glancing from her to Darien's door.

"Oh, yes I know. He's nice. Is he single?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

Serena becomes upset. "No!" she screeched. "He is my boyfriend and you can't have him!"

Everyone had a sweatdrop beside their heads. Then Lily got an idea. She pushed through the tangle of girls, and knocked on the door of Dariens apartment. A few seconds later the door opened and Darien stood there and smiled at Lily.

"Hey," he said smiling. He then looked over her shoulder and saw the girls. "You've met the girls I see."

"Yeah. Hey, I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner? I made a lot of food," she said.

Darien thought about it for a second. "Sure sounds good. Is that what was in that bag?" he asked in curiosity.

Lily nodded and grinned. "Yep come on it, since dinners ready," she said.

They went inside, and Lily made everyone a plate. She then handed them their plates and a cup of the hot herbal tea. They sat down around her table, and ate dinner. When they took their first bite, they were shocked at how good it tasted. A few minutes later, everyone was getting seconds, and Serena got the most.

"Hey! Save some for my dad," Lily said giggling slightly.

Everyone finished dinner, and helped Lily clean the kitchen. After that, everyone took their cups of tea and sat in the living room.

"Wow! That was really good!" Amy said.

"It's even better than my cooking," Lita said complimenting Lily.

"Did you go to a cooking school?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, I studied a lot of cooking, fighting, musical pieces for the piano and flute, painting, and everything really,: she said ticking them off on her fingers.

"Piano?" asked Darien curiously. "Will you play a piece?"

She smiled. "Sure."

Lily then stood up and walked over to the grand piano that sat over in the corner of the living room beside the porch doors. She gracefully sat down, and began to play a beautiful melody that soothed the soul and calmed the spirit. As Lily was playing, she gets her memory back from the past. She touches the last keys to the melody, and sits there.

Everyone claps and they smile. There was a scratching noise on the door, and Amy went to open it and when she came back, three cats were following her. Luna jumped onto Serena's lap, Artemis landed onto Mina's lap, and Meteor jumped into Lily's lap.

"It's alright Luna, Artemis. Lily is a scout and you can talk in here," Raye said.

Darien's eyes widened. "You're a scout?" he asked getting interested.

"Yeah, I'm Sailor Star," she said.

"That's cool, I'm Tuxedo Mask," he said.

"Well, now that we know who each other are, I think we should get down to business and find out who this new enemy is," said Luna.

"I agree," Lily said while scratching Meteor behind the ears.

"Lily, who was it that you fought today?" asked Artemis.

"Well, the youma said his name was Kasayu and he that he worked for Kanriu," Lily said thinking back.

The door opened suddenly making everyone jump as they noticed Lily's father walk into the house looking exhausted. Lily jumped up from where she sat and led her dad to the couch. She made him sit down. "Dad! You ok? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine," he said. "I see you made friends. Oh wait. Is that you Mina?" he asked.

"Yes sir, how are you?" Mina asked.

"Fine. It's good to see you," he said.

Mina smiled back at him and nodded to everyone else signaling for them to leave. They said their goodbyes, then left leaving Lily to tend to her father. She gave him the dinner that she had made, and went to her room and bed.

Authors note: Okay end chapter 5. I'm tired and I have a exam I have to study for. Thanks for reading this and please let me know what you think. Some may think its a curly-sue. but hell I haven't worked on this story in 5 yrs so I have to post it up then rewrite the dang thing so it sounds better to me! If you want to have a character added to this or to another of my stories please email me the info. Thank you very much!!


End file.
